


When I fall in Love (It will be forever)

by Lukeios



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukeios/pseuds/Lukeios
Summary: Because slow dancing with Adam is what we need and what we deserve.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	When I fall in Love (It will be forever)

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, English is my second language.  
> It's inspired by "When I fall in love" by Nat King Cole.  
> Enjoy the fluff!

She was exhausted.  
Her nose went further into his shoulder.  
She wasn't sure if it was just physical. Maybe it was, just a bit, but mainly it was something else. Lately, she has been.. feeling less. And feeling more. Less happy. More heavy and serious.

Was she becoming Rebecca? A shudder went through her body. Her mother was just no fun at all.

  
A dreadful thought disappeared with his arms carefully placed on her waist.

  
The soft music playing in the background was nearly enough to distract her from the overthinking. Wasn't it Frank Sinatra? When has the song changed? Didn't she glue herself to Adam during Strangers in the night?

  
_When I fall I love, it will be forever._

  
It wasn't Sinatra anymore. She didn't even know this song - but it was cute, Adam was warm and she nearly stopped noticing the utter destruction of what was previously a gym prepared by some poor students for their prom.

_When I give my heart, it will be completely_

  
_Or I never give my heart._

  
She could still feel the claw marks on her arm. There was some blood there, but it wasn't bleeding anymore, even though it should. Nobody knew what was happening to her body - maybe Murphy would know.  
The pressure appeared in her head.  
But Murphy was dead and she, oh she was so very much alive.

  
She could smell Adam's perfume. Or cologne? She nearly stopped swaying to the sides, she could feel her legs being weaker than a moment before. She needed to lay down _soon_.

"Andrea? Everything's fine?"

  
She considered telling him but only for a second.

  
"What's the difference between a perfume and a cologne, Adam?" - she asked. She almost sounded accusing in her questions, because why wouldn't _she_ know the answer?

  
He chuckled - _Adam chuckled_ \- somewhere with his face placed right into her hair. Didn't he get any strands of her curls into his eyes? His mouth? Bobby was always annoyed with her red locks, always asked her to keep them braided.  
But Adam. Adam didn't mind.

  
"Adam I need to know, it's not funny." - she mumbled, putting herself even more into his neck.  
She could feel him shivering just for a second.

  
"Tell me or I'll bite you." - she whispered softly.

  
And right then at this moment, to her surprise, she heard a very interested hum. She fake-gasped with shock and almost jumped away from him.

  
"I was joking! You scandalous man, we will be the talk of the town because of you! I will never find a worthy husband from a good family to aid mine in a-"

  
Her flow of words was stopped when she felt his lips pressed softly into her temple.

  
And then he actually dared to shush her.

  
"We are so going to talk about it."- she mumbled half present, half convinced the soft kiss was just a dream.

  
She felt as she was melting from this fuzzy happiness in her chest.

  
"Of course." - he responded.

  
She could even tell he was smirking from the tone of his voice alone.

  
What a confusing and glorious man.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've ever posted, also published on my Tumblr: lukeios.tumblr.com


End file.
